The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus and a method of transferring administrative authority of authentication print data.
In a conventional image forming apparatus or a conventional method of transferring administrative authority of authentication print data, first, a computer transmits the authentication print data, and the authentication print data is stored in the conventional image forming apparatus. Then, an ID (Identification) and a password are input in the conventional image forming apparatus. Lastly, the ID and the password are compared with identification information contained in the authentication print data, thereby performing a printing operation.
Patent Reference has disclosed the conventional image forming apparatus. According to patent Reference, an IC card reader is connected to the conventional image forming apparatus. Then, an RFID (Radio Frequency Identification) card moves over the ID reader, so that the ID reader reads specific information from the RFID card. Lastly, the specific information is compared with the identification information contained in the authentication print data, thereby performing the printing operation.    Patent Reference; Japanese Patent Publication No. 2005-335282
In the conventional image forming apparatus or the conventional method of transferring the administrative authority of the authentication print data disclosed in patent Reference, after a person creates the authentication print data with the computer, it is not possible to transfer the administrative authority of the authentication print data to somebody else. Accordingly, it is necessary for the person to authenticate the authentication print data to perform the printing operation.
In view of the problems described above, an object of the present invention is to provide an image forming apparatus capable of solving the problems of the conventional image forming apparatus or the conventional method of transferring the administrative authority of the authentication print data.
Further objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following description of the invention.